Textiles, such as garments, may be wrinkled. Wrinkles may be removed by ironing with an iron. A different approach for removing wrinkles from textiles is by means of a steamer. A steamer may be used for touching up garments prior to use of the garments. In a steamer, steam is produced and the steam is emitted from the steamer onto a textile. A user directs the steamer, or a part thereof, along a textile to be treated.
When ironing, steam may be utilized to improve removal of wrinkles. For instance FR 2764912 discloses an iron comprising an electric heating element and a system for generating a flow of hot air into which atomized water is injected. Water droplets evaporate and form steam before they reach a textile being ironed. However, ironing is based on the use of a heated sole plate being pressed against a textile placed on an ironing board, which is a different method of removing wrinkles from a textile than steaming by means of a steamer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,055 discloses a hand-held portable steamer comprising a head portion with a handle, a sole plate, with steam ports, forming one wall of the head portion. A pump has a manual operating button extending from the handle. Water is transferred from a reservoir in the head portion to an electric flash boiler from which steam passes to the ports.
DE 202004014412 U1 discloses a steam supply unit for care of textiles, comprising a nozzle carrier formed as a pipe with second outlet nozzles, which are arranged side by side in the longitudinal direction of the pipe.
In the field of textile care, there is a desire to provide alternative appliances and/or methods for treating a textile, e.g. in order to remove wrinkles from the textile.